1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component in which a plate-shaped semiconductor element is connected to a metallic plate by a sinter layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic components in which a plate-shaped semiconductor element is connected to a metallic plate by a sinter layer are already known from the German patent application publication DE 10 2010 063 021 A1. Prior patterning of the sinter layer is employed there in order to reduce mechanical stresses between the plate-shaped semiconductor element and the metallic plates. In addition to the prior patterning of the sinter layer, this also requires a precise adjustment of the sinter layer relative to the metallic plates and the plate-shaped semiconductor element during the assembly.